The New Leaders of Makai
by Dannigurl9488
Summary: The guy who ruled Makai is dead and the Urameshi team goes to kill the two witches who killed the old ruler but their assault goes terribly wrong. YYH/Inuyasha crossover Couples: I/K M/S S/N K/Nc H/Nc
1. The New Mission

Ok I know that I have not even gotten to the second chapter of my other story yet I am starting  
a new one. This story is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha cross over. I love both shows so I decided to   
do that. I do not own any thing from either show Only thing I own is any original characters I make  
up as I go along sit back and pleaz enjoy. As you can guess already if you read the first chapter   
of my other story Kurama is my favorite character on YYH and I love all the characters on Inuyasha  
except Kikyo (I think she's a bitch and she should stay dead). This takes place in YYH after the   
whole tournament for makai. In inuyasha's world it takes place after they meet Kouga.  
Chapter 1: A Unexpected Mission  
'As usual school was boring' Kurama thought with a sigh. He was walking home from school  
thinking 'how life has gotten boring since the tournament. At least I don't have any duty like  
Hiei I'd rather be here then hunt lost people who stumbled into Makai.' He wasn't paying attention  
when he walked into a group of girls.   
"Oh sorry"  
"Oh you must be Shuuichi, i've heard a lot about you,"one of the girls giggled.  
"I've heard and seen a lot of you,"said another girl.  
"Wanna come on a date with me,"said one wide eyed girl.  
Before he could respond Botan came out of nowhere.  
"Sorry ladys i've got to take him away from you all," said Botan and with that she grabbed Kurama's  
hand and pulled him down the street.  
"Thanks Botan"  
"No prob and you have a new mission come with me"  
'what do you know the moment I get bored i get assigned with something'  
---------one Hour later in Koenma's office-------   
"So what's our mission?"says Yusuke.  
"You have to go into a evil inchanted castle and defeat two Youkai witches,"said Koenma.  
"Thats ALL"  
"sounds too easy..."said Kurama.  
"Hn"  
"Well I'll be back quick to go see Yukina!!"said Kuwabara with a smile.  
"Die Ningen!!"siad Hiei.  
"Calm down Hiei,"said Kurama.  
"So defeat these 2 women and thats it... why are they so important."said Yusuke  
"They killed the new leader of Makai and now they rule Makai until you four defeat them then  
become the rulers of Makai.."  
"Oh so we kill some evil bitchs then be home by 10."said Yusuke.  
"I prefer no profanity but yes,"said Koenma.  
"ok Mr. Toddler,"said Yusuke.  
"I AM NOT a TODDLER!!!"fummed Koenma.  
"well lets get going,"said Kurama.  
"Yusuke heres a communicator so I can talk to you while you are there"said Botan.  
"ok"  
"Here's the portal now good luck,"said Botan as the four boys jumped through the portal  
to a castle were someone was expecting them.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I hope I did better with this one then the other one. I had no reviews.  
I don't know if its from me having a block on nonusers sending me reviews or what (probably is)  
well i fixed that and hopefully this ff is better than my other.I know this is short but the next   
chapter WILL be longer. 


	2. Introductions 1

I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
Only thing I own is my original characters.  
Well Im going to start.  
  
Chapter2: Introductions 1  
  
----------Inside the castle-------------------  
  
"Hey Shina what do you think we should do first?"said a female that   
stood in the shadows.  
  
They stood in a large dark room. It had two chairs in one corner facing  
the only door that could be seen; in a chair sat a women. She had green eyes   
and tan hair. She wore a long black, elegant robe which went down to the floor   
while she was sitting under the robe was a short black skirt and a black tank   
top. It was suprising since the girl had to be 5'4" and it looked like it   
was made for a 6 foot person.  
  
"LEt them come they will get lost by the magic protecting this place and turn   
back,"said Shina.  
"Ok lets prepare for a fight anyway,"said the mysterious girl.  
"Yes that would be wise,"said Shina.   
----------------------At the doors of the castle  
  
"Well there is no use standing here lets go in,"said Yusuke.  
"Lets go I got the first beast!!" said Kuwabara.  
"Hn This is not like the Saint Beasts we are fighting two powerful men,"said Hiei.  
"Remember he said they are women; what are you sexist," said Kurama jokingly.  
"Hn"  
"Well, lets go now,"said YUsuke.  
The front doors were made of glass. The outside was dark and mysterious   
looking except for the doors. The four entered the castle. On the inside the room   
looked upside down. Some doors were too small for anyone to walk through. Others  
were so large that not one person could reach the doorknob. The stair cases were   
strange because they led up but they stopped in midair. The chandelier was hanging   
from the floor. The place was like a sick fun house.  
"What the hell is up with this room,"yelled Yusuke.  
"This is very peculiar," said Kurama.  
"How are we going to get around through here," said Kuwabara.  
"Walk, don't you think, baka, we have to try all the doors till we find the one   
that works,"said Hiei.  
"Good plan...,"said Yusuke.  
"What!? Shrimp,"  
Hiei glares at Kuwabara and says "At least I have a brain ningen".  
"You..."  
"Kuwabara do you have a death wish leave Hiei alone and go check a door," yelled   
Yusuke as he went and looked through one of the doors. He came back out soon after and said   
"Nothing" and went in search of another.  
Kurama had already been through four but still nothing.  
Kuwabara and Hiei start looking soon after that.  
They went through all the doors except one. Then they walked through. It showed them a long   
endless hall. They started running but seemed like they had been running for hours, but still   
they had not gotten there yet.   
"Where the hell is this hall leading to?"said Yusuke.  
"I think it is some form of magic remember Koenma said they are witches,"said Kurama.  
"Lets keep going till we get there; where there is,"said Hiei.  
"Remember I got first dibs,"said Kuwabara.  
"Hn"  
They started runing off again for what seemed like hours. Meanwhile...  
------The Room that contained the two women-----  
"Think we should let them find the door yet,"said the other girl.  
"Ok Chika cause this is getting rather boring,"said Shina.  
20 minutes later Chika came back.  
"Well it is done they should be here any minute,"said Chika.  
---------Outside the room in the hall-------  
"What? there is the door we have been running hours to get to and the one we left   
is right behind us!!, "Said Yusuke.  
"There must have been a spell on the hall,"said Kurama.  
"Lets just go,"said Kuwabara.  
They walked through teh door and found two women staring at them.One had green eyes   
and tan hair. The other had silverish blond hair and blue eyes. She wore purple spaghetti   
strap shirt and low rise blue jeans that showed her belly button. The girl had to be 6'7".  
'Damn they are both HOTT' thought Yusuke. 'Wow they look better than Yukina but I love her and   
she isn't a crazy, witch' thought Kuwabara.'She is beautiful what a shame she has to get caught   
like this damn I would love to get near that.....I guess I am the same youkai as I was 200 years  
ago...but I'm glad I have more self control and wisdom then before'said Kurama.'Man she is beautiful...waht am I think   
I am the Forbidden Child noone could love me...'said Hiei.  
"Can you four quit thinking and gawking at us are you here to take us back or what?"said Shina.  
"Yeah we are we are the Rentai Tantei..."said Yusuke.  
"We Know the shorter cute one is Hiei..."said Chika.  
"The taller cuter red head is Kurama aka Shuuichi aka Youki Kurama ,Ive seen his other   
form..."said Shina.  
"And the guy who first said something is Yusuke and the dumb orange haired one is   
Kuwabara"said Chika.  
"I resent that"siad Kuwabara.  
"I am NOT short,"said Hiei.  
"I said shorter you are shorter than the rest of tehm I never called you short,"siad Shina.  
"Lets get this over with lets fight but first let me say yes I killed that guy but he was  
a jerk I didnt know he was the leader of the Makai..oh well but first let me say don't try to   
fight me my magic is haywire and when I start using my spirit energy it will go crazy" said Shina.  
"Well be prepared to get taken in,"said Yusuke.  
"Yusuke wait!!"said Kuwabara.  
Yusuke charged at Shina she disappeared and appeared behin Hiei. Even Hiei didn't see her  
move. She was suddenly behind him surging with spirit energy.  
"I warned you ..."said Shina.  
Suddenly a portal opened. Tehy all were sucked inside and it closed. The appeared at what   
looked like a forest.  
"Who the hell are you and how did you just get here?"  
----------------------------------------  
Well I will leave it right there This one is a little longer than the first. Thanks for the reviews.  
I will update soon. And for the thing I wrote that Kurama was thinking I will elaborate more on that  
later. I am going to make him cruel before he was human. You know how sometimes the prettiest thing  
in a group of things is the deadliest (Indiana Jones in the Last Crusade when the women takes the prettiest   
goblet then dies) if you don't know what i was talking about forget it. 


	3. Introductions 2

Hey Im writin again....thanks fo the review d/evil1.   
On wit the story!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions 2  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
What stood before me was aa white haired demon with fangs,   
claws and white ears at the top of his head. He wore a red outfit  
(not sure if I should call it a kimono) and had a large sword out.   
Behind him was a girl in school clothes, another in strange attire,  
and boy that looked like a monk.  
  
"Hello allow me to introduce myself; my name is Kurama,"said none   
other than Kurama.  
"Im Yusuke"  
"I am the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara"  
"Hn"  
"And thats Hiei,"says Kurama.  
"Who are YOU?"said Yusuke.  
"Thats Inuyasha, I am Kagome, She is Sango, the lecherous monk   
is Miroku,this is Shippo,"says Kagome while pointing at Shippo.  
"Who are THEY?"said Inuyasha.  
"We are none of Your concern as soon as we find out how to bring   
back that portal we are leaving,"said Shina.  
"What are your names what will we call you?"said Miroku.  
"Annoying all we need is a name,"said Kagome.  
"Well Im Chika and thats Shina,"said Chika.  
"CHIKA,"said Shina.  
"Mind as well ... plus we are stuck here mind as well make the most   
of it,"said Chika.  
"Whatever have fun with your new friends i'm going exploring,"said  
Shina as she walked off.  
"Wait you can't go out there by yourself!!"said Chika.  
"Then come with me,"said Shina.  
Chika runs off and follows Shina and soon everyone else comes. They keep walking   
even though Hiei and Kuwabara are arguing and Kagome is 'siting' Inuyasha.  
Suddenly Kagome says" I sense a jewel shard."  
"where?"said Inuyasha.  
"Coming right towards us,"said Kagome.  
"What are you all ta,"said Yusuke while he got interupted.  
"Shutup and prepare to fight,"said Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly a giant worm with a shard in its forehead showing brightly.  
It attacked Kagome. Inuyasha picked her up before it struck down on her with  
its large strange poisonous fangs. Kurama took out his rose whip and sliced  
it in half. Sango grabbed the shard and gave it to Kagome.  
"What the hell is going on?"said Shina.  
---------------One hour later-  
"so that is our story,"said Kagome.  
"well im gonna teach you how to fight so you aren't taking our focuse out   
the battle to protect you,"said Chika.  
"What!?"said Shina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.  
"You are going to help Shina,"said Chika.  
"Sorry I appreciate it but I dont want any training,"said Kagome.  
"You are getting it case closed,"said Chika.  
"Why do you care?"said Hiei.  
"I don't want anyone to get killed because she can not defend herself...  
lets walk up this path a little more then make camp..I will start in the morning,"said Chika.  
"But..."said Kagome.  
"No Buts,"said Chika.  
"Haha,"said Inuyasha.  
"Sit"  
Inuyasha made a crater into the ground as he fell. Everyone started laughing. He was mad and got up  
and stormed off. After catching up with him they made camp for the night. 


	4. Training Day

ok i have to admit my story kinda sucks with the whole thing about some  
people thinkin the yu yu characters were ooc and my battle was incredibly   
short and pathetic......So i am going to continue and try to turn this story   
around I would love more reviews so I have to make the story better.   
  
Chapter cuarto aka 4 (spanish can sometimes be fun): Training Time!!!!  
  
The group went to Kaede's hut. They had been walking for hours and  
it was about dusk. Sango, Miroku, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went inside to see Kaede.  
Meanwhile Chika and Shina decided to start their training then. Kagome  
got her bow and quiver. Shina and Chika made swords appear.   
  
"You meed to learn how to use a sword not a bow and arrow. It is useless when  
someone attacks you head on and you have no time to dodge.Unless you want  
your pretty little head cut off...,"said Shina.  
"No give me a sword then,"said Kagome nervously.  
Chika handed the sword to Kagome. Chika took one herself; then Shina   
took one. Shina started walking towards the forest and motioned for everyone to  
follow. Chika and Kagome followed her while Inuyasha, Kurama, and Hiei  
lagged behind.  
"I wonder why they decided to help her...Shina didnt seem too set on   
talking let alone helping any of us...I guess people change,"said Kurama.  
"If they hurt Kagome I'll tear them to shreds...,"said Inuyasha.  
"I see that your infatuated by her interesting,"said Hiei.  
"Infatuated?"  
"You are in love with her baka!"  
"WHAT I do not love her she is only a shard detector,"said Inuyasha.   
"Ok Inuyasha..well here we are,"said Kurama.  
  
The three guys walked into a small clearing that had tree stumps   
everywhere and downed trees on the edges.  
  
"Finally you all got here we had time to cut all the trees and sharpen the swords  
with all the time it took for you all to get here,"said Shina.  
"well lets get started,"said Chika brightly.  
  
At this time it was dark around the clearing. Since it was in the past  
and there were no street lights the only light was the moon. The woods around   
them were pitch black were it made it impossible for Kagome to see into them.   
It was easy for Hiei, Kurama, Chika, Shina, and Inuyasha because they   
all were at least half demon but poor Kagome could barely see her hand infront   
of her face let alone anyone else. Chika and Shina walked silently into the forest.  
  
Suddenly Chika ran out of the forest (possibly faster than Hiei   
can run) and slashed at Kagome. Kagome of course did not see her coming and   
was no where near blocking the attack. Chika stopped her sword about a inch   
from Kagome's head and jumped into the forest again. This happened about 10   
more times. THe 11th time, Shina came out running faster than Chika and came   
at Kagome from the right then jumped away then came from the left. She kept   
popping up then stopped.   
  
"Quiet too quiet...,"said Kagome.  
  
Shina suddenly appeared out of no where and was about to land on   
Kagome, sword first. Kagome took a step back and tryed to block the attack   
with her sword. With Shina's strength and vast amount of spirit energy Kagome's  
sword was knocked out of her hand as she was thrown back. Inuyasha caught her   
right before she hit the ground.   
"Jeez you could be a little MORE rough with her,"said Inuyasha.  
"If we weren't she wouldn't learn well now it is time to teach you how to attack,  
then we will move on to counterattacking then a combination of lessons 1  
2 and 3,"said Shina.  
"Errrrr,"said Kagome (AN does she ever say err well i say that every once in a   
while so she will too)  
  
--------------Later on--------------  
  
"Kagome you are a great student, we will repeat that every night and before you   
know it you will be a master swordsman,"said Shina.  
  
The small group walked back to Kaede's hut,ate,and then went to bed.  
Before they did Miroku got his usual smack, Kuwabara got bet up, and Inuyasha got  
sat for attacking Shippo. All was well for now in the feudal era.  
  
------------Meanwhile--------------------------  
"Great plan Naraku kukukukukuku,"said Naraku.  
"Yes The plan shall start tommorrow Inuyasha shall finally die and I get the Jewel  
of the four Souls,"said Naraku (An I am making him even more insane looking by making him   
talk to himself in third person I wont do that thatthat often because God knows   
when people refure to themselves in third person it annoys me but i'm doing it anyway)  
-------------------------------------------------------  
ok end of chappie 4. pleaz review and at least answer this question: What do u all  
think the lady that made Inuyasha (cant spell her name) is planning when she named   
the jewel "Jewel of the Four Souls" and It come out of that ancient priestess's   
heart? I wonder are Inuyasha's gang the four souls but then there are 5 or does  
it have anything to do with the episode were Miroku said he represents wisdom  
inuyasha courage, Kagome love and Sango something else...I forgot....well  
got more to write byebye 


End file.
